


Day in the strife

by natoth



Series: The Book of Na'Toth [6]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: 2nd season, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Посол Г'Кар улетел на расследование гибели военной базы в Квадранте 37. А На'Тот пытается разобраться с накопившимися делами на станции...





	Day in the strife

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия: 2259 год, зима

_январь_ _2259_ _года_

 

На’Тот повалилась на постель. Сил больше не было. Кажется, за целый год пребывания на станции она еще так не уставала.

Прошло около семи дней — одна неделя по календарю землян, — с тех пор, как посол Г’Кар покинул «Вавилон 5». Семь дней с тех пор, как взорвался космический корабль президента Земного Альянса, семь дней с момента гибели их военной базы в Квадранте 37. Семь ужасно долгих дней…

На’Тот прикрыла глаза, стараясь расслабиться. Эта неделя была похожа на ад. Все вокруг словно с цепи сорвались. Ей пришлось взять на себя обязанности посла, и она пришла в ужас, когда осознала, насколько это тяжелая миссия. Вроде бы, будучи его атташе, она была в курсе большей части дел, но теперь все это воспринималось совсем иначе. На’Тот начал понимать, почему посол иногда вел себя как помешанный. Иначе на такой работе долго не продержаться…

Г’Кар уехал внезапно, ничего толком не объяснив, и оставил весьма туманные указания для своей помощницы.

Естественно, На’Тот хотела обыскать его апартаменты, надеясь обнаружить более подробные инструкции. Но навалившиеся заботы помешали довести это дело до конца.

Некоторые дела посла были весьма деликатными. Теперь приходилось этим заниматься и надеяться, что не наломаешь дров. Babcom разрывался от множества сообщений самого разного характера: от требования оплатить чей-то счет, до уточнения времени переговоров с послом дрази. И так продолжалось всю неделю.

К концу седьмого дня На’Тот чувствовала себя совсем разбитой. Она старалась не показывать своей растерянности на людях и вроде бы пока успевала разобраться с большинством проблем, но так не могло продолжаться вечно…

Тяжело вздохнув, она сказала:

— Компьютер, воспроизвести все сообщения, поступившие в течение дня.

Равнодушно-вежливый голос компьютера завел привычную литанию:

— В течение дня поступило десять сообщений: сообщение от посла дрази, сообщение от посла Центавра, сообщение от капитан-лейтенанта Ивановой, сообщение…

На’Тот накрыла голову подушкой. Содержание большинства сообщений она знала, даже не прослушав их. Все хотели знать, куда исчез посол Г’Кар. Как ни странно, особенно настойчив был посол Моллари. Он ежедневно звонил ей и спрашивал о Г’Каре. И задавал этот же вопрос при каждой личной встрече.

«Когда-нибудь я сверну ему шею…» — подумала На’Тот, услышав его имя в списке перечисленных сообщений. Атташе чувствовала себя неловко, ибо не знала точного ответа на этот вопрос. Когда она связалась с Кха’Ри, чтобы проконсультироваться, ей не сказали ничего определенного.

 — Это закрытая информация, атташе, — ответил советник Кха’Мак. — Вам пока не стоит знать все детали. Если будут спрашивать, скажите, что это связано с расследованием причин гибели нашей военной базы в Квадранте 37. Пока посол Г’Кар отсутствует, на вас возлагаются его обязанности. Сейчас сложное время, атташе, так что постарайтесь не ударить в грязь лицом. Если возникнут изменения, я вам сообщу.

 

Не ударить в грязь лицом… На’Тот стиснула подушку руками. Как это сделать, когда эта «грязь» повсюду?!

Она встряхнулась и, после недолгого размышления, решила прослушать сообщение от Ивановой. Капитан-лейтенант редко беспокоила ее без важного повода.

Иванова напоминала ей о том, что завтра на утро назначено заседание Консультативного Совета. Просила не опаздывать. После короткой паузы, она все-таки спросила о Г’Каре.

На’Тот передернуло. С трудом поднявшись с кровати, она направилась к двери, вспомнив о деле недельной давности.

 

Остановившись около каюты Г’Кара, она вставила карточку в замок, на какое-то мгновение представив, что вдруг посол уже вернулся… И тут же отогнала эту мысль прочь. Каюта была пуста, как и прежде.

На’Тот осмотрелась вокруг, выбирая, с чего начать свои поиски.

Наконец, она решила осмотреть стол. Г’Кар уехал внезапно, и оставил все вещи в беспорядке. Она перерыла кучу документов, прежде чем наткнулась на небольшую резную шкатулку. На ней была наклеена записка, лаконичная, как и все указания посла:

 

_«Для На’Тот. Вскрыть в случае моей смерти»._

 

 

На’Тот лишь спустя несколько минут осознала, что означают эти короткие строчки. Она прижала шкатулку к груди, почувствовав, как задрожали ее руки.

— Надеюсь, что до этого не дойдет, — сказала она себе. — Посол не из тех, кто даст себя убить. Он, несомненно, вернется…

Она положила шкатулку на место, а потом собрала в коробку те инфокристаллы, что были адресованы ей.

На’Тот внезапно захотелось что-нибудь выпить. Она подошла к столу, на котором стояло множество разных бутылок. Отыскав более-менее знакомый напиток, она плеснула в бокал пенистую жидкость.

Резкий звонок Babcom заставил ее вздрогнуть.

Некоторое время На’Тот озадаченно смотрела на экран. Кто мог звонить по этому адресу, когда почти все на станции знали, что посол Г’Кар уехал? Может, это очередной осведомитель? В последнее время ей не раз поступали сообщения от агентов Г’Кара, которые тоже хотели выяснить, что с ним случилось.

— Да, — наконец, сказала она, вытирая расплескавшееся вино со стола.

На экране появилось лицо белокурой девушки-землянки, жующей жвачку.

На’Тот молча смотрела на нее, ожидая, что та скажет.

Девица недоуменно уставилась на нее, а потом чуть смущенно спросила:

— Ведь это каюта посла Г’Кара, да?

— Да, — осторожно ответила На’Тот. — Извините, но посол сейчас отсутствует. У вас к нему какое-нибудь дело?

Девица на секунду перестала жевать.

— А… когда он вернется?

На’Тот стиснула зубы, но сдержалась и спокойно ответила:

— Это пока неизвестно. Я — его помощница, так что если…

— Хорошо, тогда придется обратиться к вам, — решительно сказала девица. — Меня зовут Эзра. В общем, посол должен был заплатить нам… мне… за тот вечер. Конечно, он внес задаток, когда вызвал нас. Остальное платят после вызова, как вы знаете. Но уже целая неделя прошла, и наш шеф очень недоволен, что оплата задерживается. Хорошо было бы рассчитаться сегодня…

На’Тот не сразу поняла, в чем дело. А потом задрожала от ярости.

— …можно наличными, а можно и в кредитках. Главное, чтобы сегодня. Это последний срок… — продолжала гнусить девица, — а то шеф устроит мне большие неприятности…

— Знаешь что, Эзра, — процедила На’Тот сквозь зубы, подойдя вплотную к экрану. — Передай своему шефу, если он еще раз заикнется об оплате или будет звонить сюда, то я найду его и устрою ему такие неприятности, что он на всю жизнь запомнит!

Девица оторопело разинула рот.

— Конец связи! — рявкнула На’Тот.

Экран погас. Она швырнула бокал о стену, в ярости посмотрев на потолок.

— Еще не хватало оплачивать его долги! Ну, если он вернется, я с ним потолкую!

Осознав, что вот-вот что-нибудь тут разнесет, На’Тот поспешила успокоить себя при помощи бокала крепкого тари…

 

***

 

На следующее утро ее разбудил настойчивый писк будильника.

На’Тот некоторое время хлопала глазами, пытаясь понять, где она находится. Вспомнив про заседание Совета, подскочила, как ошпаренная.

— Святые мученики, я уже опаздываю! — воскликнула она, судорожно одеваясь.

Такого она никогда за собой не замечала. Неужели это из-за выпитого накануне бокала вина?! Досадуя на свою нерасторопность, На’Тот пулей вылетела из каюты, прихватив папку с документами.

Пробежав по пустынному коридору, она чуть не сбила с ног охранника на углу.

Турболифт, как всегда, еле полз. На’Тот ходила кругами возле дверей, поглядывая на часы. Неудобно задерживать всех…

Наконец, двери распахнулись, и она торопливо шагнула в кабину.

На каком-то уровне лифт остановился, чтобы выпустить пассажира. Когда дверцы начали закрываться, На’Тот услышала чей-то крик:

— Пожалуйста, подождите!

Она быстро отжала почти закрывшиеся створки, позволяя опоздавшему войти внутрь.

— Спасибо! — сказала капитан-лейтенант Иванова, поспешно застегивая парадный мундир.

На’Тот немного успокоилась: не одна она сегодня проспала.

 

Обменявшись короткими приветствиями, они стояли в кабине, украдкой поглядывая друг на друга. Иванова выглядела усталой и осунувшейся. У нее в последнее время тоже хватало забот, особенно, после того, как два дня назад командора Синклера отозвали на Землю.

На’Тот открыла было рот, чтобы спросить капитан-лейтенанта о командоре, но сдержалась. Вряд ли в данный момент Иванова была в состоянии ответить на этот вопрос.

Капитан-лейтенант, застегнув мундир, одернула китель, разглаживая все складки, а потом провела рукой по волосам, стянутым в тугой пучок, проверяя, не выбилась ли какая-нибудь непокорная прядь.

На’Тот относилась к Ивановой с легкой прохладцей. Возможно, из-за того, что капитан-лейтенант сама была очень сдержана в общении с другими. Что-то в ее глазах заставляло держаться на расстоянии. Эта черта совсем не раздражала На’Тот, которая сама не была любительницей панибратских отношений. Но, возможно, именно их обоюдная сдержанность и привела к тому, что за целый год пребывания на станции На’Тот перебросилась с Ивановой лишь несколькими словами, да и то, они были все больше делового характера.

Правда, сейчас Иванова выглядела вовсе не такой суровой.

На’Тот считала, что еще не очень хорошо разбирается в мимике землян, но ей показалось, что капитан-лейтенант сейчас испытывает такую же растерянность, что и она.

Иванова бросила на На’Тот беспокойный взгляд и только хотела что-то сказать, как турболифт остановился, распахнув двери.

Они поспешили в Зал Совета, так ничего и не сказав друг другу…

 

Хотя почти все послы были на своих местах, заседание задерживалось.

Посол Моллари, как всегда, опаздывал.

Когда На’Тот подошла к входу в зал, то чуть не столкнулась с Виром Котто, который, видимо, направлялся на поиски Моллари. Смерив этого никчемного субъекта презрительным взглядом, она вошла в зал, даже не потрудившись уступить ему дорогу. Вир испуганно отскочил в сторону. На’Тот довольно усмехнулась про себя, мечтая о том дне, когда она сможет по душам поговорить с его начальником где-нибудь в темном углу.  Высоко подняв голову, она прошла на свое место, краем глаза отметив, как вытянулось глупое лицо центаврианина.

За столом сидел Ленньер с каким-то потерянным выражением на лице. Он чуть слышно поздоровался с ней, опустив глаза вниз. На’Тот ненавидела эту минбарскую привычку. Ей казалось, что Ленньер всегда в чем-то виноват.

Минбарец задал какой-то вопрос, смысл которого заглушил шум в зале. На’Тот вопросительно посмотрела на него.

— Вы, случайно, не получили новых известий о после Г’Каре? — повторил он.

На’Тот мысленно простонала. Но, не растерявшись, тут же задала встречный вопрос:

— А как состояние посла Деленн? Она по-прежнему в коконе?

Ленньер замолчал, поняв ее намек. Похоже, он тоже был растерян, как и Иванова.

Капитан-лейтенант сидела, опустив голову…

Наконец, в зал вошел довольно улыбающийся Лондо с неизменным бокалом джалы в руке, и заседание началось…

 

Собрание Консультативного Совета походило на сумасшедший дом. Послы наперебой требовали объяснений столь внезапного отъезда командора Синклера. Иванова с трудом пыталась заставить их успокоиться.

Заводилой и подстрекателем, как обычно, был посол Центавра, который замучил капитан-лейтенанта разнообразными придирками и дотошными вопросами.

Глядя на него, На’Тот подумала, что посол явно наслаждался хаосом, царившим в зале.

Иванова бросила на нее страдальческий взгляд, а потом сорвалась на крик, пытаясь утихомирить не на шутку разбушевавшихся послов дрази и Маркаба…

Вздохнув, На’Тот окинула взглядом всех присутствующих. Один лишь Кош молча стоял на своем месте.

«Интересно, он хоть понимает, чем мы тут занимаемся?..» — мелькнуло у нее в голове…

 

На’Тот успела удрать из зала Совета до того, как к ней подошел Моллари. Он бы опять принялся задавать ей свои дурацкие вопросы, а ей бы пришлось что-нибудь отвечать ему…

Совет так и не пришел к единому решению. Только зря время потратили. Лучше бы она посвятила эти часы более полезным занятиям…

 

***

 

На’Тот зашла в небольшое кафе в «Зокало», решив купить себе немного выпивки. Она отрешенно стояла около стойки, ожидая свой заказ. Горячая джала идеально подходила для такого случая. Она была недостаточно крепка, чтобы затуманить голову, но хорошо снимала напряжение, накопившееся за день.

— Мне, пожалуйста, водку. Один стакан, — услышала она знакомый голос.

Повернувшись, На’Тот увидела капитан-лейтенанта Иванову.

Бармен вопросительно посмотрел на нее.

— Простите, что вы сказали? Рюмку?

— Стакан. Стакан водки, — терпеливо повторила Иванова.

— Сколько, сколько?

— Вот столько! — коротко ответила Иванова, показывая рукой размер стакана.

Бармен ушел.

На’Тот продолжала глядеть на Иванову. Та, заметив ее, некоторое время колебалась, а потом подошла поближе.

Они молча стояли рядом, не зная, что сказать. Наконец, они одновременно открыли рты, и тут же замялись. После нескольких аналогичных попыток, Иванова нервно рассмеялась, махнув рукой.

— Давайте сначала вы!

На’Тот слабо улыбнулась в ответ.

— Боюсь, что этот вопрос вам уже успел изрядно надоесть. Нет ли новостей о командоре Синклере?

Иванова на мгновение прикрыла глаза, но все же ответила:

— Его отозвали на Землю. По приказу президента Кларка. Вот и все, что мне известно на данный момент. Наверное, это как-то связано с трагической гибелью президента Сантьяго… Понятия не имею, когда он вернется.

Она тяжело вздохнула, а потом пристально посмотрела на На’Тот.

— Есть ли новости о после Г’Каре? Когда он вернется на станцию?

На’Тот отвела глаза.

— Он улетел для расследования причин гибели нашей военной базы в Квадранте 37 — вот все, что мне известно. Пока я не получала от него новых сообщений.

Бармен принес их заказ: бокал горячей джалы и стакан водки.

Иванова взяла свою порцию и, посмотрев на На’Тот, неожиданно произнесла:

— За благополучное возвращение посла Г’Кара! Надеюсь, что с ним ничего не случится…

На’Тот подняла свой бокал.

— За командора Синклера! — а потом добавила, вспомнив кое о чем: — Знаете, посол Г’Кар оставил мне сообщение для командора, которое я должна была передать ему при случае. Я пыталась это сделать, но все никак не удавалось. А теперь, когда его отозвали со станции, боюсь, что такого случая может и не представиться. Вот я и решила, что лучше сказать эти слова вам. Полагаю, что посол не будет против. Он сказал: «Командор был прав. Мы все стоим на пороге перемен, и назад дороги нет».

— Я передам эти слова командору, как только будет возможность, — пообещала Иванова.

Они чокнулись и выпили содержимое своих бокалов…

 

***

 

Поздно вечером На’Тот медленно шла по станции по направлению к своей каюте. Она размышляла о странных превратностях судьбы. Вроде бы, еще несколько дней назад ничто не предвещало столь резких перемен. Но они наступили. Взрыв президентского корабля землян, гибель их военной базы, внезапный отлет Г’Кара и Синклера. И ранение мистера Гарибальди.

Она остановилась.

На’Тот никогда не понимала, как Г’Кар мог общаться с настырным начальником службы безопасности. Гарибальди раздражал ее. Он был похож на насекомое, назойливо жужжащее около уха.

После инцидента со статуей центаврианского бога Рутериана, которую она столь ловко «позаимствовала» из музея станции, несмотря на многочисленную охрану и сигнализацию, Гарибальди никогда не упускал случая подколоть ее. Юмор начальника службы безопасности был весьма специфическим. Она так и не смогла его понять, но научилась игнорировать. Правда, трудно быть спокойной, когда у тебя интересуются, не ты ли украла тело Бранмера?

На’Тот усмехнулась, вспомнив тот случай. Что ни говори, Майкл Гарибальди был весьма забавным малым. Она уже привыкла к его шуточкам, и даже научилась отвечать на них, но тут произошел этот инцидент…

 

Теперь мистер Гарибальди лежал в коме, между жизнью и смертью.

Вспомнив об этом, На’Тот решительно повернула в сторону медотсека.

— Пусть мы никогда не были особенно дружны, но я должна его проведать! — пробормотала она, входя в отделение реанимации.

Там дежурил доктор Франклин. Он читал какие-то данные на мониторе, поэтому не сразу обнаружил ее присутствие. Подняв глаза, доктор недоуменно заморгал.

— Госпожа На’Тот? Вас что-нибудь беспокоит?

Похоже, он решил, что у нее проблемы со здоровьем. На’Тот крайне редко посещала это место, и почти не знала Франклина. Она лишь один раз была у него на приеме, когда надо было пройти обязательное обследование после прибытия на «Вавилон 5».

— Меня беспокоит не «что-то», а «кто-то», — поправила она доктора. — Я пришла проведать мистера Гарибальди. Как он?

— А-а-а, — вздохнул Франклин, подводя ее к окну в палату, — никаких изменений. Он по-прежнему в коме…

На’Тот некоторое время печально смотрела на посеревшего, опутанного сетью капельниц Гарибальди. А раньше он был таким энергичным человеком… Вздрогнув, она отошла от окна бокса, неожиданно осознав, что никогда не видела его таким неподвижным. Гарибальди всегда был чем-то занят, вечно находился в движении…

— Надеюсь, что он поправится, — сказала она Франклину, выходя из медотсека.

Доктор ничего не сказал, склонившись над дисплеем…

 

***

 В своей каюте она обнаружила, что пришло сообщение с Нарна. Советник Кха’Мак из Второго Круга хотел, чтобы она связалась с ним по Stellarcom. На’Тот отдала соответствующую команду компьютеру.

Советник хотел услышать доклад о заседании Консультативного Совета. Когда она закончила свой рассказ, он, нахмурившись, негромко сказал:

— К нам поступила кое-какая информация. К сожалению, не совсем проверенная. Похоже, что земляне назначат нового командира станции. Повторяю, что все это пока — лишь слухи, не более.

— А… посол Г’Кар? О нем что-нибудь слышно? — негромко спросила она.

— Он улетел на дальнюю разведку вместе с группой единомышленников. Пока нам не удалось установить с ним связь.

Кха’Мак внимательно посмотрел на нее.

— Вы должны иметь в виду, атташе: если через месяц Г’Кар не объявится, значит, он погиб. Завтра я снова свяжусь с вами. Конец связи.

Когда экран погас, На’Тот медленно села в кресло.

— Нет, только не это, — прошептала она чуть слышно.

За эти дни она осознала, насколько привыкла к послу Г’Кару. Да, он был порой шумен и несносен, а иногда вел себя просто отвратительно. Но теперь На’Тот была готова это терпеть, лишь бы он вернулся на «Вавилон 5». Она не отличалась особой религиозностью и вряд ли помнила до конца хотя бы одну молитву, но сейчас ей ужасно хотелось обратиться ко всем известным богам.

— Я даже готова прочитать «Книгу Г’Квана», лишь бы он вернулся! — вздохнула На’Тот, подняв глаза вверх.

Потом она побрела к своей кровати. Заканчивался восьмой тяжелый день…


End file.
